Advanced Specialization Program
The Advanced Specialization Program '('A.S.P.) is a prestige system available to characters who have reached at least Battle Rank 100. It provides access to A.S.P. Skills. ASP Scr1.png|My Character tab ASP Scr2.png|A.S.P Skills To view A.S.P. Skills, navigate to the «My Character» tab inside the menu screen. Then, on the left-side menu, select A.S.P. Skills. If you are not Battle Rank 100 or have not unlocked access, you will be greeted with a screen prompting you to unlock the A.S.P if you are eligible, or preview the full list of A.S.P. Skills. Prestige characters will automatically view the list of skills. There are two ways to unlock A.S.P. skills once you have reached battle rank 100. The first way is to purchase a Premium Membership. This will allow immediate and permanent access to A.S.P. skills, even if the membership ceases. The second requires a one-time payment of 10 000 , this is the only option available to characters without Premium Membership. Prestige There are several points of note for characters entering the program. Immediately upon purchase, the following changes take place. * Your character's battle rank is set to prestige battle rank 1. * Battle rank 120 is no longer available to your character, the new maximum is rank 100. * You receive one (1) A.S.P. Token. * You receive the A.S.P. Operative title, and the icon denoting your battle rank is replaced with an A.S.P Icon. There are also some other important factors to note. * You will receive no further titles or decals for gaining Battle Ranks. * Gaining Battle Ranks between 1 and 15 will not grant you Certification Points. * Any titles and decals gained from battle ranks 1 to 120 before A.S.P. are retained. A.S.P. Tokens A.S.P. Tokens ( ) are the resource used to unlock A.S.P. skills. One token is required to unlock one skill, and the process will consume the token. You will receive one token immediately upon prestiging, and will gain an additional token for every 25 battle ranks you earn on your character. The maximum number of tokens a single character can earn is 5. A.S.P. Refund Token A.S.P. Refund Token resets all A.S.P. skill lines, and refunds the A.S.P. training points that were spent on them. This is a one-time use item for the character that purchases it. This item activates as soon as it is purchased. It's available in the Depot under Boosts & Utilities category. A.S.P. Skills Below is the full list of A.S.P. skills. Currently, they are all passive effects that either unlock additional load-out options or reduce the nanite cost of vehicles. Unlocking an A.S.P. skill requires the use of an A.S.P. token, earned through the program. To unlock the skill, simply click on it when you have at least one token and confirm your choice. This will consume the token permanently. Universal Infiltrator Light Assault Combat Medic Engineer Heavy Assault Tips When Spending ASP Tokens ASP purchases are currently permanent and there are only 5 of them. This quick guide should help you make the most informed and beneficial purchases, so that you'll have minimal regrets (if any). Determine which tokens will fit your playstyle the most. For example, a playstyle that prioritizes being a jack-of-all-trades should purchase the Battle Rifle Secondary for the medic, or a shotgun secondary for the Engineer. If you main the light assault class, you should seek the SMG secondary. A heavy main would want the Heavy Weapon secondary. The vehicle discount you choose should be based off of what your main vehicle is. The reason is self explanatory. Evaluate what you want to add to your Planetside 2 experience. Do you want to try a new playstyle? Is there a gun that you want to use for a certain class but can't because that gun is class restricted? As an example, you love the NC carbines, and you're a medic main. However, your medic can't use the carbines due to class-restrictions. An ASP carbine token can change that. Another example is an engineer main on TR who loves the assault rifles but can't use them. An ASP token for their engineer can change that. However, there's also things that should dissuade you from making certain purchases. The usefulness of such a purchase should be your first consideration, and something that only you can judge. Do you think a decoy grenade on every class is useful? Do you think a pistol would be useful as a primary weapon? Do you love your faction's LMGs, carbines, or assault rifles so much that it's worth spending an ASP token on a class to use them. These are things only you can decide. The other thing that should dissuade you is how often you plan on using said purchase. Do you use vehicles often enough to warrant purchasing their respective discounts? Do you play a certain class often enough that you should spend tokens on it? Buy what you need, skip what you don't. Category:Mechanics